


demons

by Lillian_Grace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Grace/pseuds/Lillian_Grace
Summary: everyone has demons. not everyone survives them.these are not my characters, all rights go to J. K. Rowling.





	demons

The dreams would never stop. During the day they stayed at the edge, whispers in his ear. Horrible Thoughts. Dark thoughts. Then at night between the time of sleep and wakefulness they would pounce. Flooding his mind with the evil he had done. The wicked cruel things. Always with that slim evil knife his aunt had carried with her. Always her blood that dripped down onto the ancient white and grey carpets. 

He had to put a stop to the dreams. If he didn’t one day they would grow stronger and attack during the day and then there would be no stopping them. He couldn’t let that happen.

The knife was left in his care after the war. The blood magic and cures place on the blade made it unsafe for any other person to touch. Through it had not been used for years the edge was still sharp and the cuts were clean.

Afterwards he dipped a quill in ink and wrote the letters he had sworn never to write. One to his mother, thanking her for all she had done to save him even if in the end it had failed. One to his cousin with the deed and keys to the manor he would never again set foot in. One to his best friend, who had stood beside him through the war and the trails in the aftermath. One to the boy who lived, thanking him for the end. One to the girl in the silver dress who had long ago given him wise words and a path to freedom, not that he had listened. 

The last two where for the woman he loved and the child he would never know. He thanked her for loving him when no one had. He thanked her for looking past his dark nature and his name and loving the monster within. For that he would be forever grateful. The letter to his unborn child was the longest by far. Between the the sheets he weaves the story of a young boy who was drowned in darkness. A story that he hopes he or she or they will someday read and though they may not forgive him at least they may understand. 

The day they found him was seven years after the fall of the dark lord. For over ten years he had battled the demons that were trying to break free. Finally after years and years of suffering his soul could at long last travel to the afterlife and know peace.

The letters themselves were never sent to their proper recipients and the will of Draco Malfoy was burned. The manor was left to crumble into ruin and the vaults and assets were laid forgotten for almost two decades until one day a young girl with bright eyes and pale blonde hair and a boy with eyes like quicksilver and dark curly brown hair inquired about their ancestral vault and their father’s family ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. i never meant for the story to end like this. i really just sat down with the idea of writing some deep shit and hoping that it would turn out half decent. It was so sad even writing it and like halfway through i just stopped and tried to figure out how i ended up with this story. Also if there are any mistakes i apologize.


End file.
